Panda Eyes
by BloodiedTears35
Summary: Short fanfics on the everyday lives of the much-loved pairing, LXLight! Full of yaoi-goodness and humor, perfect for starting your day. Warning: Yaoi and randomness!
1. One: Good Morning, Lightkun!

Argh…I've been getting very little reviews on my stories lately…sobs. I hope this will actually increase the reviews I get on my stories! T.T 

Well, basically this is just a short fanfic on the much-loved pairing, L X Light! *drumroll* although many peeps prefer MelloXMatt ( I like that pairing too!) I decided to try making one on the legendary L and Light pairing. This fanfic is full of randomness and just everyday moments in their daily life, and I will be updating constantly! So…enjoy! *grabs popcorn and sits in a corner* sorry for OOC!

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>One<strong>

"Yagami-kun!"

The brown-haired man stiffened upon hearing a strangely familiar voice and swallowed hard. The tone of the voice was high-pitched, and something told him that this wasn't good. He whipped his head around and glanced around the room rather nervously, beads of sweat trickling down his cheeks.

"Ryuuzaki…?" The detective was nowhere to be found. Light narrowed his eyes and returned to doing his work, feeling much at ease. Maybe it was just his imagination…

"LIGHT-KUNN! OHAIIYOOO!"

"Hn?" he spun around just in time to see a certain panda-eyed man pouncing on top of him. "WHAT THE FUUUCCCKKKK?"

Light yelped loudly as the crazy man crashed into him with such force that it sent the both of them tumbling onto the nearby bed. Landing on it with a thud, he gasped loudly as he felt his vision blur and his head spin. _What…the…fuck was that?_

"Good morning, Raito-kunnnnnnn!" L drawled, sitting awkwardly on top of Light's body in a very suggestive position. "How was your night?" he grinned devilishly, playing with his messy hair.

"…The hell," Raito choked out as he snapped back to reality and felt something weighing him down, only to realize that it was L. "You were blasting _Britney Spears's _music all night long, damn it! I couldn't even sleep a wink, you asshole!" he struggled violently, trying to free himself from Lawliet's iron grip. "Let me go, you sick pedophile!"

"Hmmm? What did you say, Light-kun?" the older man teased the latter incessantly, running his finger down Light's jawline, watching the man's reactions in sadistic glee. Raito shuddered, feeling the sensual touch of L's finger caressing his neck. He felt a faint blush build up on his cheeks as the detective proceeded to peck at his lips, biting them softly.

"G-get off, you d-dimwit!" Light managed, a hint of nervousness present in his voice. "Get off me, damn…ah!"

L continued with his antics, oblivious to the fact that he was tormenting the younger man in a seducing way. "Now, Light, that's not very polite…"

"I…said…get off me, L!" Light groaned in-between breaths. He struggled once again, trying to free himself, but the attempts were futile. He could only lie still while L proceeded to nip at his neck, emitting soft moans from him. To his mortification, he then stuck his slender and skinny fingers down his back pocket. It felt as though those hands were caressing his butt. Light blushed madly.

"I said get off, Ryuuzaki!" he growled, sick of being tortured. Why was he always the one at the bottom, anyway? Couldn't he top for once?

"My, Yagami-kun," L snickered, licking his lips. "I believe I taught you how to beg…?"

Light squeezed his eyes shut in exasperation. "…Get off me, please, L," he begged seductively. L smirked, satisfied. He slowly got off him and removed his teasing hand from his back pocket.

Light panted heavily as he fixed his gaze on L, who was now standing at the edge of the bed. In his hands were a bar of chocolate. He grinned triumphantly and blew a kiss at the mortified teen.

"Bye, Light-kun! I'm going to enjoy a feast now!" L's tone was mocking.

Light sat up on the bed, looking around. His room was now messed up, and the sheets were disoriented. He breathed in deeply and rubbed at his swollen head., noticing a few hickeys on his neck, much to his embarrassment.

"Damn you, L," he hissed. "I shall get my revenge next time."

A faint laugh echoed from the outside of the room, as though L had heard his claim.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Full of yaoi goodness; a great way to start the morning! ^^ see you in the next chapter! R-E-V-I-E-W-S PLEASE! I need motivational juice to keep writing <strong>


	2. Two: Maid Fetish

**Two**

"L, get your dirty hands off me!"

"What, I thought you enjoyed being touched by me, Yagami-kun?"

"No, stop-ah!" Muffled moans.

"What, Light-kun?"

"It's…it's…it's so tight!"

"Just take it in, Yagami-kun…you look great."

"Ahhh, no!"

…

L pulled a strand of strong with his teeth and tugged hardly as he felt the maid outfit tighten up considerably. Making necessary adjustments, he glanced up at Light's face and chuckled when he saw the mortified look on the younger man's pale frame. _Damn, he looks great, _L thought to himself as he stared into the mirror, looking at Raito's reflection.

The outfit suited him perfectly.

"Damn it, L," Light complained, scrutinizing himself in the large mirror. "I look like a stupid maid!" he bawled, folding his arms grumpily. "I don't like this one bit."

L snickered, his eyes glinting. "Oh Light-kun, you look fine, don't worry. Besides, you're _supposed_ to look like a maid, you idiot," he answered fondly, tightening knots and so forth.

"Is this roleplay even necessary?" Light frowned, his forehead creasing. "Why do we have to do this every time we…"

"Shh," L interrupted gently, placing a finger on Raito's trembling lips. "Just because."

"I don't give a shit, L. I'm Seme tonight after this," Light growled harshly, eyeing the detective with a nasty glare.

"Whatever, my sexy _uke. _Now hold on for a second while I go get the bunny ears to compliment your outfit."

…_did he just call me uke?_

"FUUUCCKKK YOU L!" Light hollered at the top of his lungs, his face red-hot as he panicked, trying to remove the unmovable maid outfit from his body.

"I'd like that," came the smug reply.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh, so much boy love. *faints from nosebleed*<strong>

**Reviews, please! *puppy eyes***


End file.
